Volectro
Volectro is an Electroids Mixel. Description A scatter-brained, joke-loving Mixel who has been shocked one too many times. He belongs to the tribe of the Electroids and his body emits a static energy that draws things to it. It’s the worst case of static cling ever! Luckily he’s found a way to harness it. Unluckily, he can’t always control what sticks to him – like other Mixels... or trees... or cruise ships... Personality Volectro is the most hyper and energetic out of the Electroids. He gets easily excited over various things. His volume control appears to be broken, as his voice shifts up and down between speaking and yelling regularly. He also has the tendency to laugh easily. Physical Appearance Volectro is mostly yellow in color. His face acts as a body as well, it is squarish and widens at the bottom. At the top of his head is a gold static-charged spiky haircut. He has two small eyes that are close together and separated by a grey band. He has a prominent lip with two fangs that point downwards from it. His arms are yellow, jointed, and long. His hands are gold, with two fingers with purplish-blue fingernail tips. His legs are shorter and light grey, with gold boot-like feet with a single yellow point on the toes. Background Cookironi Volectro is seen among the other Series 1 Mixels eating Cookironies and later Maxes with Teslo and Zaptor. Electrorock Volectro is seen among Teslo, Krader, and Zaptor as the rest of the Cragsters appear to find Krader. He then dances with the rest of the Electroids and Cragsters then Maxes with the rest of the Electroids. Murp Volectro is seen partying with other Mixels. Changing a Lightbulb Volectro finds a Cubit so he and the other Electroids can Max to change the lightbulb. Rockball Volectro is attempting to get a tan above ground while a large explosion from beneath the surface in the Mine causes him to be covered in ash. Wrong Colors Volectro along with Shuff are attempting to escape a Nixel swarm and is saved by Flurr and Gobba. Bar B Cubes Volectro and Krader Mix multiple times as the business rivals of Vulk and Slumbo. Vaudeville Fun Volectro is a judge along with Slumbo and Vulk who then judge Kraw and Gobba. Elevator Volectro is another attendant to Balk's party. Mixed Up Special He was one of the Mixels at the mix festival. Relationships Other Electroids He is friendly to the other Electroids and they are friendly to him. However, in Mixed Up Special (Epic Comedy Adventure), him and Teslo got mad at Zaptor for eating all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches at the party. Infernites Volectro and the infernites are neutral. Cragsters Volectro is best friends with Shuff. Frosticons Volectro and the Frosticons are neutral. Fang Gang Volectro and the Fang Gang are neutral. Flexers Volectro and the Flexers are neutral. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Volectro was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number was 41508 and contains 70 pieces. Volectro's in-booklet code is STAT18LI3NG, which is StaticCling when decoded. Trivia *His name is a combination of the words "volt" and "electric". *He's the only Electroid with hair (and one of only two Mixels (Mesmo), for that matter). *He laughs all the time. *He can mix with Vulk, Zorch, Seismo ,Shuff, Balk, or Kraw. *His name is similar to the name of the Marvel villain, Electro. *In his LEGO set, he has the same eye pieces as Footi and Gobba. *He appeared in 10 episodes so far (tied with Vulk and Seismo). His absences were Coconapple, Hot Lava Shower, Nixels (episode), Pothole, Mailman, Another Nixel, Nixel "Mix Over", Snow Half-Pipe, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Fang Gang Log Toss, and High Five. *His fingers are shaped like magnets when at a certain angle. **His fingertips can light up like a flashlight in the dark. *He, Vulk and Seismo both had the second most appearances in the series with 9 appearances, only behind Krader who appears in 10 episodes. *He is so far the only Series 1 Mixel who hasn't been referred by his name in the cartoons. *He has the most pieces in the Series 1 wave with 70 pieces while Vulk has 69 pieces. *His hair actually flowed whilst being sucked in his mirror video. * He has the most pieces out of the Electroids. * He has the most mixes in the cartoon than any other Mixel (9 Mixes) * Both he and Zaptor appear to be afraid of the dark. Gallery Set Volectro 2.jpg Volectroooooo.jpg Volectro Bag.png Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Flain, Seismo, and Volectro on the coming soon page. 117px-Volectroprelim.jpg|Volectro's prototype set VolectroWall.jpg|A wallpaper with Volectro on it Mixels_all.jpg|A wallpaper with Flain, Seismo, and Volectro. AniVolect.PNG VolectroPic.jpg Artwork All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|"I LOOOVE cookironis!" Electron Dance Party.png|Electrock dance party! Volectro Bio.jpg|Every day is a bad hair day for me! Murp11.jpg|Ow! When Will We Ever Need to Know That.jpg|"When will we EVER need to know that?" ElectroidClass.jpg|Schooled by Teslo New Mixel!.png|"Flurr!" 5914mixels s01e04 electrorock hdtv x264-w4f 00 00 49 00001.jpg|Almost time to party! volectro screaming.png|RUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! Get Your Rock Pops.jpg|Rock Pops for sale! MIX Bar B Cubes.jpg|Miiiix! 1_199x132.jpg|You got a cubit!? Cookironi_Mixels_Tout_wCN_199x132.png|Mmmm I'll never get a tan.jpg|"I'll never get a tan...." The Judges.jpg|No. securedownload (2).png|The CUBIT!!! image2014.jpg|"Don't you believe it!" Hambalonga cubit.jpg Volectro Shock.png|Volectro while he is shocked. dat volectro tho.png Magnifo's-Day-Off.jpg|Magic! EVERY MIXEL LISTEN UP.png Wheredidallofthehamlognasandwichesgo.png AND RUINED THE MIXEL FEZTAVALL.png Itseemslikeourlilbuddyzaptorhere.png Hmmmmm.png Yeah! Like....png Ouchhhhhh.png Myfaveisupset.png|Volectro when unmixable Volectro Mixels,com bio.png|Mixels.com bio DizzyMirror.png|Volectro stuck in a mirror HoldOn.png|HOLD ON TIGHT! FrontVolectro.png SideVolectro.png volectro_thumb.png VolectroRandom.jpg Volectro Icon.png Over Here!.png EXPLOSION.jpg StrangeVolectro.jpg Barbeque.png OHNO.png YOUCANDOITTESLO.png Yaypinyata.png WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.PNG THIS ONES DA WRONG COLUZ.PNG Ruuuuuuuuuuuun!.PNG RADFUNRADFUUUN!.PNG Neverknewshuffandgabenwerebuds.PNG Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww.PNG TheNixelsKidnappedYoFriends.jpg Combinations Cartoon Mixes Screen_Shot_2014-05-28_at_10.45.49.png|With Vulk Zorch and Volectro Mix.png|With Zorch Seismectro.png|With Seismo Shufflectro.png|With Shuff Get Your Rock Pops.jpg|With Krader Voleraw.PNG|With Kraw Balectro.png|With Balk Krolectro.jpg|with krader (again) Murps Volectro Krader Murp.png|With Krader LEGO Mixes FlainVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Flain VolectroZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch VolectroSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo ZaptorVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor Murps VulkVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Vulk KraderVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Krader ShuffVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Shuff TesloVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Teslo Video Sources and References Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Series One Category:Electroids Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Lighting Category:Haired mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Male characters Category:Moving Fingers Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Two toes Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Remaining Members Category:Talkative Mixels